A CrossDressing Get Up
by Satele
Summary: In which Joshua comes to school as a cross-dresser and Neku disapproves. Greatly.


A/N: A one shot of a story that was screwed from its inception in my brain.

I wrote this almost two years ago and have decided to post it. Hope you enjoy. :D

Warning: Crazy cross-dressing Joshua. Don't like it, don't read.

Date: March 25, 2010

Story: A Cross-Dressing Get Up

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The World Ends With You except for this crazy story idea.

* * *

Neku was going to die.

He was just going to die. That, or his brain was going to summarily explode from his cranium, causing a massive shock wave to radiate through out all of Japan thus causing an earthquake that would be about 8.2 on the Richter scale with Shibuya at its epicenter. The orangey brunette cracked an eye open again and shut it immediately when the pink monstrosity that was currently causing his brain to convulse had still not dissipated in to the ether. This was a horrible, horrible day.

"Awww come on Neku dear. Don't be so cruel. I don't look that ugly do I?"

Neku still refused to open his eyes and Joshua huffed lightly, crossing his arms over his skinny chest as he observed the stubborn high schooler sitting before him. The boy had his eyes screwed shut, hands crossed stubbornly across his own chest and purple head phones placed equally as stubbornly over his ears.

He was pretending Joshua wasn't there.

Oh now that just wouldn't do.

An evil smirk lit up Joshua's face and had Neku had his eyes open, he would have known true fear then. Without a word of warning, Joshua skillfully navigated (which was impressive considering he had clad himself in a pair of four inch pink stilettos that only matched the dress he was wearing in colour) his way on to Neku's side of the table where he gracefully lowered himself on to the other boy's lap, smirk turning in to an all too innocent smile. It was all Neku could do not to shriek like a little girl seeing her botoxed 60 year old neighbor's face for the first time.

"Do a girl a favor and tell her she looks pretty," Joshua cooed at the sixteen year old grinning at the absolute look of horror that now covered Neku's face. He wrapped his arms around the other boys neck as Neku reared back, attempting to push him off of his lap. The boy hung on stubbornly like a parasite to its chosen host and leaned forward to peck a kiss on to the lips of the panicking Neku. That was the last straw. With an unholy shriek, the ex-anti social emo boy unceremoniously shoved the by now uncontrollably giggling Composer of Shibuya on to the floor of the cafeteria.

"YOU COMPLETE – FRGGHHING BASTARD!!! ARGH! I HATE YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE COMPO – FREAKING HELL! GET OUT OF MY FACE! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" All this Neku screamed at the top of his lungs, finger wavering uncontrollably in Joshua's direction as his giggles turned in to helpless peals of full out laughter.

"BASTARD!" Neku screamed in final parting before stomping furiously out of the now moderately silent cafeteria, far too furious to care about his openly staring peers.

This most recent visit of Joshua's had been by far the most interesting what with the fact that he had flounced in to the cafeteria in the most gaudy, unfashionable, uncoordinated get up of high class designer women's clothing that even a mad scientist couldn't cook up with enough time and preparation.

An elegant black wide brim hat decked with a white ribbon from Pegaso Atelier had been perched primly atop his silver hair which had been swept up in to an elegant twist bedecked with far too many clashing hair pieces from Pavo Real to be anything but tasteful. The hat was now laying limply upon the floor where it had fallen off Joshua's head when Neku had pushed him off of his lap. He wore a one piece pink floral print dress from Natural Puppy with a mustard yellow fur throw that might have looked good but for Joshua's entire out fit and the black and purple Lapin Angelique parasol he had strutted in with thrown over his shoulder. To complete his ensemble was a pair of strapped pink four inch stiletto heels from Pegaso that Joshua seemed to have absolutely no problems walking in.

On the previous occasions Joshua had visited (which had started happening on a daily basis about four weeks ago,) he usually came in to the cafeteria and annoyed Neku by any means possible whether it was by flirting precociously with the boy or talking with his other class mates until the lunch hour was either over, Neku left (usually in an angry huff) on his own or Joshua left (usually smirking like a cat who got the proverbial canary) on his own. Most of the students didn't know what to make of the visits though most were settling in to the routine of seeing the silverette show up every day and some were actually on a first name basis with him already.

That was what annoyed Neku the most mainly because the orangey brunette didn't know what sort of lies Joshua was spreading about him to his school mates when the boy walked off "to make nice" with his class mates as Joshua so innocently put it. All the students wondered why the staff never banned the boy from school grounds but there never _were_ any staff in the cafeteria to begin with when he visited. And Neku never seemed to take his problem to the teachers so they left it be.

Neku's loud and rage filled exit left much of the cafeteria quiet with a scant few whispers ghosting about as the students either stared after the sixteen year old's loud exit or stared at the cross dressing spectacle laughing insanely on the cafeteria floor. It took about five minutes for Joshua to regain his composure again. The noise level had been slowly returning to the cafeteria when it abruptly died back down again as the boy pulled himself up rather gracefully from the floor and nonchalantly dusted the dress he was wearing off.

The Composer picked up the fallen hat and fur throw, placed them on his head and around his shoulders, then bent over to pick up his parasol from the floor. With a dainty flick of his wrist, Joshua flipped it open and set it primly upon his right shoulder as he made his merry way out of the cafeteria, smiling and waving at various groups of students as he flounced his way past.

Not even when a student extended their leg out to trip him did he miss a beat; instead pausing just long enough to grind the heel of his shoe in to the unfortunate toe of the student before continuing his journey out of the cafeteria. It was several seconds before the cafeteria broke out in to a cacophony of furious whispers as students discussed what had just happened. Unnoticed, a group of five high school students got up themselves to follow the exit of the cross dressing spectacle.

Outside of the school Joshua continued strutting for a couple more steps before pausing suddenly in his stride. If anyone had seen him then they would have witnessed a thoughtful, speculative look upon the silverette's face as he paused to study the sky. It seemed that he came to a pleasing or at least an amusing conclusion as he smiled and began strutting again, but at a more leisurely pace. Just as he reached the teacher parking lot a loud shout stopped him mid step and the boy came to a slow stop, casually pivoting on his heels to face the group who were now approaching him. A sly grin wormed across his face before he decided to opt for wide eyed and cute.

"Anything I can do for you boys?" Joshua queried tilting his head almost innocently.

"Yeah," growled the first boy as he came to a stop in front of the cross dressed boy. "You can get your fag face off these school grounds right now before I beat it in with my fist." There were murmurs of agreement from the four other boys who had come up to encircle the silverette.

"Oh my, is that a threat?" Joshua gasped dramatically, free hand flying up to cover his mouth, his unnatural violet eyes widening almost fearfully. "You can't possibly want to do an innocent girl like me harm do you?"

"That ain't a threat," the lead boy snarled, shaking his fist bodily under Joshua's nose. "It's a promise. And you aren't any girl. You're just a gay cross dressing fag who's asking from an ass whooping." Joshua pouted in an almost disappointed face.

"While I appreciate that you consider me such a happy creature, I'm not so sure about the reference to a stick of wood. I find it mildly offensive actually. Please do apologize accordingly. It's quite obvious I'm a bit more then just a mere stick of firewood." By that time, the lead boy looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

"You prissy piece of shit! I'm going to pummel your face in so bad, even _you_ won't recognize yourself in the mirror tomorrow morning!" With that, the boy swung his arm back, hand balled in to a fist, looking to strike a right hook at Joshua's still slyly smirking face. Everything seemed to slow down then, the boy's hand swinging on a slow motion trajectory to Joshua's face. The silverette's hand was already there to block the blow with little to no effort by the time time seemed to resume its normal speed.

"Now that was a very bad move on your part," Joshua cooed, the current outfit he wore seemingly fizzing like black and white static on a television screen. In the next second the gaudy outfit was gone, replaced by a simple white button down shirt, a pair of gray slacks and stylish white loafers. Joshua's smirk increased tenfold even as his height decreased with the absence of the Pegaso heels. The five boys eyes widened in fright, some looking about ready to run for it and they did.

Or at least, tried to.

The Composer let go of the lead boy's fist, smirk now a full blown grin as he stepped around the completely frozen high school boys. Fear flashed across the face of every single one of the teens as they desperately commanded their bodies to _move._ But even their vocal cords seemed to have rebelled and all they could do was stare at each other in desperate fear. Joshua giggled at them, hand lifting to his mouth as he did so.

"My, my, not so tough any more now are we?" He paced back to the centre of the circle of boys where he spun to again face the seemingly appointed leader of the group. "I told you to apologize and if you had done so, you wouldn't be in this predicament right now. As it is, I'm going to have to punish you for attempting to attack me. After all, a high ranking figure such as myself can't simply let a transgression like this go. How would it look to others if I let the sub ordinates in my realm go off easy for such a terrible thing like this?"

Joshua shook his head ruefully.

"It wouldn't do at all. Not at all." The Composer's face melted in to that of pure remorse. "I _am_ sorry, I'm going to have to mete out the punishment that is due to you all. I really _am_ sorry," though Joshua did not sound the least bit apologetic no matter how he looked the part.

By this time, all the boys in the five member group were on the verge of tears and any who could have, would have been screaming and begging for mercy. Joshua smirked as he reached a hand forward, drawing it level with the lead boy's eyes. A small white ball of light began forming in the silverette's hand and the fear increased exponentially in the other boy's eyes. That was when a most unexpected voice broke in.

"Stop scaring the local population of primates before I decide to beat your prissy face in for them." The instant Neku's voice cut through the air, the boys were able to move again, all collapsing to the ground without any ceremony as their legs gave out on them.

"Awww Neku dear, you ruined my fun. I was just about to blast him in to oblivion."

Neku snorted disbelievingly. "You weren't about to do _anything_ Josh. And you know it. Now why don't you get your skinny ass off the school grounds before I kick it out for you."

"Is that an offer there Neku?" Joshua smirked. He so enjoyed teasing the former player.

"Kiryuu, you are on your last straw here. Any more and I _will_ actually try to kill you," the orange-haired boy growled hands fisted deep in the pockets of his school uniform as he tried to maintain control of his composure.

"Aww, but you wouldn't try to kill your own Composer now would you? That's just too cruel considering he's your employer and you're supposed to be supremely and unwaveringly loyal to him."

"Not if he's being a down right pain in the ass just for the kicks of it because he loves annoying me so much."

"Aww, but Neku, it's your own fault that I love annoying you so much. Your reactions are just so wonderful! You should have seen your face when I walked through the door today in that cross dressed get up of mine. It was priceless!! If you just stopped reacting, then I'd have to stop annoying you because it wouldn't be fun any more."

There was a long pause of silence in which Neku stared dead pan at Joshua who smiled with a sort of sweet almost injured innocence.

Meanwhile, the dubbed local prime mates attempted to maneuver themselves away from the two conversing crazies without being noticed. Especially by the white haired one. There was no knowing what this Joshua could have done to them and they didn't want to know.

Or find out.

Personally.

Their imitation of the worm seemed to be working quite effectively as the two boys standing seemed too absorbed in their conversation to notice them.

"You are going to die. And I am going to help you. By killing you."

"Now, now Neku. Don't use that fact that I told you, willingly contributed might I add, about how your power equals and rivals mine. That just wouldn't be a fair use of such information."

"I am far beyond caring now," Neku dead panned as he lifted his hand, a glowing blue ball of energy forming in the middle. Joshua let out a small huff as he shifted his weight on to his right leg.

"You do over react sometimes Neku dear. We're going to have to work on that." As Joshua finished that last sentence, the orangey brunette released an impressively large ball of blue energy in the direction of Joshua who simply disappeared in a flash of white light just as the ball reached where he currently was. The ball continued to travel onwards where it finally fizzled out after striking the side of a building harmlessly. Neku stared angrily at where the ass wipe of a Composer had been just moments before.

One day, he would teach Joshua a lesson on refusing the bastard in him and groom him to a nice, well mannered Composer who was _not_ an ass wipe. Moodily, he spun on his heel and finally noticed the five boys still attempting to worm their way along on the ground.

"You five." The boys froze mid wriggle, two turning their heads tentatively to glance over their shoulders while the rest were too scared to move.

"Speak of what happened here to anyone and I will do far worse than what Joshua had planned for you." There was a silence where the boys could do nothing but be frightened at the possibilities.

"Are we clear?" Strangled _yes'_ barely escaped the voice boxes of all five boys, but Neku heard them all and decided that he could be satisfied that his point had gotten across to the apes at all. With another huffing sigh, Neku stalked off, still fuming about his absolutely retarded employer.


End file.
